Revealed
by anglstrmoon
Summary: How did Sam deal with the lose of Daniel?


Name: Reveled  
  
Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me… or I wouldn't have massive school loans…   
  
Feedback: I would appreciate it. b_marangoni@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Keywords: Daniel/Sam   
  
Spoilers: Fallen and Homecoming  
  
Acknowledgements: Tina who helped me and was my beta… THANKS! I know your glad I got u hooked on Stargate…   
  
Reveled  
  
Sam sat in her office staring at the journal on the desk in front of her. If someone would have told her a year ago that she would be writing in a journal instead of talking to her best friend she would have laughed at them saying, "your crazy." After Daniel ascended the rest of SG-1 required at least one session with Dr. MacKenzie. This journal was his idea to express her emotions and feelings. With that treatment and with regular visits she was starting to feel better.   
  
As Sam sat there, she began flipping back through the pages coming to the first thing she wrote. 'I lost something so dear to me a year ago. At the time I just didn't realize how dear it was until it was gone. They say 'you don't know what you got til it's gone' well that fits how I feel right now. I lost my best friend and the love of my life, of course after knowing him the last 5 years. For the past year I have tried to find peace with his ascension, but I've also spent this year hoping that one-day I would find him and tell him just how I feel. So one day I thought it happened, he appeared and helped us fight along side some old friends. But nothing really was said between us and he disappeared before I got the chance to say anything.'   
  
While reading, her thoughts drifted back too a few days ago when they found Daniel. She remembers being so happy when they saw him, but then being upset when they realized he had no clue who they were. Now she sat here trying to make sense of everything that has happened over the last few days. She started writing: 'an amazing thing happened, 2 months after his ascension we found him on a planet, descended. He had amnesia, but slowly everything is coming back to him and we are getting back to the level of friendship that we were at when he disappeared. One day I will tell him how I feel, when I know everything is back to where it should be. I'm not even scared about telling him because the way he's been acting lately, I think he feels the same. So I finally found the person that I lost and thought would see again.'  
  
Daniel was standing in the doorway of Sam's lab and saw that she was writing in one of his journals. "Hey Sam, what are you doing?" Sam didn't realize that Daniel was standing there and she jumped up off of her stool. "Daniel, hi how are you?" Sam asked as she sat back down. "I'm good, most of my memory has returned. What about you?" "I'm good, just writing. Come, sit." Daniel walked in, grabbed a stool and sat down beside her. "So Sam, why are you writing in my journal?" Sam looked at Daniel, then the journal, then back at Daniel with a look of panic on her face. "I… ah… ok. After you ascended, the general required the rest of SG-1 to have one session with Dr. MacKenzie. He said that maybe I should write down my thoughts and feelings about everything. So, one day Jack, Teal'C, and I were in your office packing up some things and I came across your journals and found some empty ones. So I took them and used them. I'm sorry for using them. But, they made me feel closer to you, even though you weren't around. It helped." By the time Sam was done talking, there were tears in her eyes. Daniel stood up, took Sam's hands, and puller her into a hug. "It's ok Sam, really," he said. He had one hand on the small of her back and the other at the base of her neck. Her arms found their way around his waist.  
  
Daniel was getting worried about Sam and was trying to think of a way to help her. He was torn from his thoughts when he noticed wetness on his shoulder. Daniel pulled away looked at her face. "Hey stop that crying" he said as he wiped the tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "Now I want you to go home, get some take-out, relax, drink some tea and go to bed, ok?" "Yeah. Do you want to join me?" "In bed? Sam who would of thought." Daniel laughed, but was thinking along the lines of 'you have no idea how much I would love to.' "No, I mean do you wanna come over for the night. Get off base." "Ah ok, I would love to." "Ok, let's go talk to the general."   
  
An hour later Sam and Daniel were sitting on the couch eating dinner. "You know what." "What Daniel?" "This is something that I've missed. Spending time with you. I've missed everyone so much." Sam reached over and took his hands in both of hers. "I understand, but we are here now, so it'll be ok." She gave them one last squeeze and let go. After they were done eating, Sam got up to take the plates into the kitchen. "Find a movie to watch," she yelled placing the dishes in the sink. When she came back she saw what was on, "Signs?! Daniel you couldn't find anything else?" She asked as she sat down beside him. "Yeah, do you have a problem with it?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled her closer to him. "No, I was just asking," she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.   
  
Once the movie was over, Daniel looked down and saw that Sam was half asleep. He took his left hand and started running it though her hair. "Hey sleepy head, time to go to bed." "Huh.. Oh ok." Sam looked up at Daniel through sleep filled eyes and she sat up. Daniel took Sam's hands in his, "Sam. I'm sorry for what I said in the tent on the planet…" Sam raised a finger to his lips to quiet him. "Daniel, the question surprised me, that's all. Now, I want you to listen. I need to tell you something that I've been waiting almost a year to say. I don't know when, but somewhere along the line I fell in love with you. I know you don't feel the same way but I hope that we can still be friends." Sam looked at Daniel and saw that there was no expression on his face at all.   
  
Daniel couldn't believe that she felt the same way that he did, but his mood changed when he saw the look on Sam's face. She looked like she was about to lose her best friend. "Sam…" He dropped her hands and cupped her face, and then he kissed her gently. When he broke away he smiled, "I love you too. I've wanted to tell you for a while. Then all of this happened. I watched over you when you were grieving, and I'm so sorry you had to go through that." "Daniel," she smiled brightly, "its ok. It's all in the past. Let's just live in the present and think of our future. I'm tired, let's go to bed." She got up turned everything off walking back over to Daniel offering her hand, he took it and let her lead him into her room. 


End file.
